hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle:Azula vs Esdeath
Hyper Anon:Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall. Doge and Spongebob:It's time for a death battle! IT'S SNOWING! And since Esdeath can manipulate snow. Considence? I think not. Actually it was one since I wrote this story. It was a calm peaceful day. Sitting down on some ice and snow was Esdeath. She was plotting an evil scheme while rubbing her hands together since most evil villains do that. It was time to fight a war. On a nation called the Fire Nation. 10 minutes later. In the Fire nation sat none other than Azula on her throne. Suddenly Ozai ran in front of her. "Your Majesty!" Ozai yelled. "Someone left you a letter!" Azula looked at the letter and opened it up. "Dear Azula, the infamous princess of the fire nation. I've led my army to attack Your Nation. I've heard you are strong and worthy. Maybe you might be strong enough to beat me. And that's saying something. But if you go down easily. I will be very dissapointed in you. Sincerly Esdeath the Ice Queen." Azula gasped. She could let that ruthless girl attack her nation. She had to do something. "Fire nation! An army is going to bring us down!" Azula spoke grimmly. "I want you to strike them with the best you got." 20 minutes later. Esdeath led her army closer and closer to the fire nation. Only to see the soldiers of the firenation prepared. "Your nation is prepared?" Esdeath asked. "How delightful! I get the best of you!" Both armies clashed. Corpses flew everywhere. Esdeath walked right through them. Multiple fire nation soldiers attacked Esdeath. What did Esdeath do? She just kept walking not fighting back. To save her energy for the one and only Azula. Suddenly Esdeath saw one of her Soldiers trying to attack Azula. "Back off!" Esdeath said. "Azula's mine!" Ozai jumped in front of Azula. "Leave this princess alone!" Ozai said. "If you want to go through Azula, your gonna have to go through me!" "Shut it!" Esdeath replied rather calmly. "I'm saving my energy for Azula only. She is worthy not you." Esdeath pulled out her rapier and with one slash sent Ozai's head clean off his shoulders. Ozai's head fell to the ground. Ozai was ironically still alive. Scientifically the human head can live 5 minutes without the body. Ozai could only watch as his headless body fell over next to him. "Azula..." Ozai's decapitated head said, blood dripping down his lip. "Avenge me." Then Ozai's eye's began to close. Don't get me wrong Ozai was still alive. But here's the thing. You can survive getting decapitated but the only flaw was that you would most likely spend your last dying moments incapacitated and weak trying to recover, which can't happen due to the fact that it's very hard. "You killed my father." Azula said sadly. "NOW I WILL KILL YOU!" "Don't feel so sad Azula." Esdeath replied. "You are next. You will join your father. And if you kill me, your father will be avenged. It's a win-win for you." Fight! Esdeath attacked first striking with her rapier. Azula quickly blocked it with fire? "Such interesting tactics." Esdeath said. "Blocking with fire." Azula blasted a fireball at Esdeath knocking her back. "DIE!" Azula said. She continuesly started spamming fireballs. "Rushing in? That dissapoints me." Esdeath taunted. Only to be met with a kick to the head. Azula threw a punch and grabbed the poor general by her shirt collar. Esdeath tried to struggle but her her suit was being burned. Esdeath threw a kick at Azula's face. Azula already had a bloody nose. Esdeath threw another kick only for it to be caught. Azula twisted Esdeath's leg. Esdeath collasped. "Damn it! You are pretty powerful my friend." Esdeath said only to be met with a punch to the face. It was enough to knock out a few of her teeth. Esdeath spat up some more. "A few missing teeth don't do thing." Esdeath replied. Azula started throwing fireballs. Esdeath quickly dodged them as they where being thrown. Azula aimed her hands to the ground. She blasted fire at the ground jetting her in the air. "What the hell?" Esdeath said confused. Meanwhile Akame's group came to watch the fight. Akame,Leone,Tatsumi,Mine,Lubbock,and Sheele was watching the fight go on. They must've followed Esdeath to the fire nation. "Go firechick!" Leone said cheerfully and childishly. Due Akame's big appetite she bought out a tub of popcorn since you never know. "Bet you can't fight like that." Mine teased Tatsumi. Azula used her fire to fly toward Esdeath and upper cutted her. The result? Esdeath's jaw almost broke. "Damn you." Esdeath said. Azula threw Esdeath across the palace. She hit a wall. Seeing stars Esdeath got up and shook her head. Esdeath ran at Azula and punched her right in the face. Azula created multiple knifes and threw them at Esdeath. The result was the poor general with multiple rips and burns across her skin. "Wessschnable!" Esdeath yelled. Multiple icicles flew at Azula. Meanwhile Sokka,Aang,and Katara came to stop Azula only to find a bunch of icicles flying. Sokka being dumb still rushes in only to be shower with icicles and sent flying out of the palace. Esdeath summoned a giant horn of ice which hit the princess in her ribs cracking them and sending blood out of Azula's mouth. Esdeath summoned a giant rock of ice and threw it right Azula. Azula quickly threw a fireball at it melting it down to nothing. "I see you where able to melt through one of my strong attacks." Esdeath said. Azula needed a plan. She began to charge up a blue fireball. Like a spirit bomb. "Damn. Looks like I might die." Esdeath said. "Well if I die, you are one worthy opponent. More worthy than me." Azula threw the Blue fireball engulfing Esdeath. Esdeath was still alive just badly burned. "Really? I thought I was gonna die to you. Now I'm very dissapointed." Esdeath taunted. But she couldn't see Azula anywhere due to the Flames. Esdeath had an idea. Her ear twitched and sensed Azula right behind her. Azula prepared a kick but Esdeath caught it. Azula was slammed up and down. Azula's face was bleeding. Azula jumped in the air punched Esdeath in the gut. The result was both combatants getting sent 10 feet in the air. Esdeath created 4 rings around her feet and wrists. She somehow floated in the air. "HA!" She taunted. "Try to match my aerial ability." Azula used her fire power to jet herself to Esdeath's level. With one grab Esdeath was strangled. Azula used her blue fire power to cover Esdeath's head. "DIE!" Azula said while punching Esdeath with her fists on fire. "You are no good!" Esdeath's face was badly burned when Azula was done. "Damn it! How would Tatsumi admire me now?" Esdeath muttered. Esdeath threw a kick at Azula knocking her off. Esdeath procceeded to float in the air again. Suddenly with one flick on the wrist Esdeath was covered in ice. Her ice armor. Azula blasted a firebeam at Esdeath. The beam engulfed Esdeath. "You've got try harder sweet heart." Esdeath spoke with sweatness in her voice even though she was a cold hearted beast. "Yeah. I'll try harder!" Azula replied. The orange fire turned blue as the ice armor melted. Esdeath hit the ground right on her butt. Esdeath froze the floor that the palace was one. So when Azula ran at Esdeath, She slipped and fell. "Wow that fire chick must be pretty powerful. Even more powerful than that Yang chick who beat me and snapped that Bartender's neck." Leone said still watching with Night raid. Esdeath created a giant ice rock and threw it at Azula crushing the girl. It's was over. Esdeath crossed her arms. Or was it? Azula bursts out in electricity. Shards of rock flew everywhere. This ws her lightbending. Esdeath could only watch in shock(no pun intended.) as Azula blasted a lightbeam at Esdeath. Esdeath was electricuted. She spat up blood. Azula blasted another lightbeam sending Esdeath into a wall. Esdeath was met with a series of lightbeams getting spammed. Until Azula charged up a lightbeam so powerful Esdeath was covered in blood as well as sent through the wall. Azula started surging with light and fire as she charged at Esdeath. Esdeath's lips went into a frown of horror to a evil smirk showing her sharp teeth. Right as Azula was on foot away from Esdeath the world was frozen in blue energy. Time was frozen and so was Azula. Esdeath walked behid Azula and swung her rapier multiple times slashing up the poor princess. Time resumed. Azula was covered in blood as her right arm was slashed off due to the effect of being slashed while frozen. Azula looked at her bloody stump and her eyes narrowed. Azula started spamming fire and light burning down the palace and electricuting the Palace. The result was the palace being obliterated. There was no sign of Esdeath anywhere. Only dust. Azula grinned. She had won. Or did She? "Hey! Azula." She heard a voice taunt. "Behind you." Azula looked behind her and saw Esdeath. Before Azula could even blast a fireball at Azula or something Esdeath ran at Azula FTE. Poor Azula couldn't see as she was stabbed in the chest right through her heart! Azula coughed blood in Esdeath's face. She was still alive. Tears formed in Azula's eyes. She was suppossed to win. "Such a worthy opponent." Esdeath said her eyes gleaming. "You almost gave me a run for my money." Esdeath's sword glew with ice power as Azula's heart began to freeze. Within second Azula's heart was litterally a popsicle. Esdeath's favorite flavor, blood flavor. Azula fell on her knees. Still alive. Azula fell forward. Suddenly she landed in Esdeath's arms. Esdeath was going to hold Azula in her last dying moments as a token of respect. "Goodbye Esdeath." Azula said a weak smile on her face. She may have lost but she lost to someone worthy. "Goodbye Azula. You fought good. GG Azula. GG." Esdeath replied sweetly. Azula's eyes finally closed as the blood stopped flowing from her body. Esdeath laid the corpse on the floor shedding a tear while doing so. Esdeath stood before the body and gave it a salute. The firenation was extinct. Esdeath gave a grin not of evilness and happy nice grin. K.O.! Esdeath summons her dragon and flies away while firenation collaspes. Doge:My feels! ''' Hyper Anon:It's okay. Anyway this battle was close both Esdeath and Azula where experts of their elemental power. Azula at first started out with the adventage that fire beats ice. '''Doge:Come on this is kindergarten. Spongebob:But Esdeath psychically outclassed Azula in multiple ways. Esdeath is strong enough to destroy someone's head with a single kick while Azula is just a normal human trained in Pyrokenises. Doge:While Azula can keep up with Supersonic Aang, She can only do it for a while because well Aang is Supersonic. Esdeath can keep up with Hypersonic Akame. And we all know Hypersonic is faster than Super Sonic. It's 5th grade people! Do we have to teach you basic laws of psychics?! Not to mention being FTE so yeah Esdeath is faster. Hyper Anon:Esdeath was more durable due to being harder to hit. Neither could take advantage of each other's insanity due to both being insane. While Azula is smarter,better martial arts and had more options of element control Esdeath had more experience and was better at killing. Both had spent their time fighting a lot but Azula doesn't usually kill while Esdeath wipes out populations and towns as well as able to kill a lot of people. Doge:Hell? She is a killing machine like my ex wife! Esdeath beat Azula in a cool way. Azula should snow she wouldn't win. In the end Azula met her Es-death! Hyper Anon:The Winner is Esdeath Esdeath=Winner +Stronger +Faster +More Durable +More Experience +Mapadhama is good last resort. +Can make snowstorms +Better at killing. '-FireIce' +More elemental options +Light bending '-Not as strong' '-Slower' '-Less durable' '-Not as much experienced.' Doge:Next time on Death Battle! Cats They are extremely cute. However cute or not. Some cats are losers. Weakling vs Weakling in a catfight Epilouge Sokka fell down after getting sent flying. He looked and saw Azula lying on the ground motionless. "Hey everyone look Azula's dead!" Sokka called. Zuko approached Azula and started crying. Even though Azula was evil and Zuko was not, Azula was Zuko's own sister for god's sake! Aang stood before the motionless body of Azula and couldn't help but feel bad, although Azula was evil, Aang never wanted her to die. Katara and Aang began to confort Aang. Meanwhile Toph said to the corpse of Azula. "It's okay. That ice chick was more powerful than that carrot topped emo sandman. You know the fight that got the fanboys to rage since they can't handle my perfection?" Meanwhile the Firenation started to crumble down completely. The Cabbage Merchant was minding his own business admiring the cabbages. I think you know what happened next. A piece of wood fell on the cabbage cart crushing it. "MY CABBBAGES!" The Cabbage Merchant exclaimed. Category:Death Battles